Le cœur a ses raisons
by Adam Park
Summary: Démarrée en 2010 : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Le départ de Maria**_

_Adam Park : Le début est en fait une reprise du livre pour que vous puissiez comprendre le résumé de l'histoire que je vais développer. Désolée si le chapitre est court…_

Ryûji : _Elle a de la poitrine…_ Maria… ? **C'EST TOI ? QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ ?**

Maria s'expliqua : Hier, Noeru a trouvé le mot de Chris, lui donnant rendez-vous. Quand il m'a dit que cet idiot pouvait toujours l'attendre, j'ai décidé d'y aller à sa place. J'espérais mystifier Chris en me déshabillant devant lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis ce maillot de bain, mais je ne sentais pas super à l'aise quand même…

Ryûji devint blanc : Tu… **AS PERDU LA TÊTE ? TU ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENTE ! SI JE N'ETAIS PAS ARRIVE, QUE SERAIT-IL PASSE ?**

Maria : Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Ryûji : Par hasard ! Il se trouve que cette semaine je suis de service de nettoyage. Quand je vous ai vus entrer dans le gymnase depuis le premier étage, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Ensuite, je t'ai entendue crier. **C'EST LA CHANCE QUI T'A SAUVEE ! TU ES TROP BÊTE !**

Maria : **JE NE ME SUIS PAS MEFIEE… JE PENSAIS ÊTRE SEULE AVEC LUI.** (Elle se mit à pleurer) Si j'avais su qu'il y aurait ses copains… De plus, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il allait m'obliger à enlever mon short… J'ai eu… Si peur…

Ryûji eut en cet instant une envie immédiate de la serrer dans ses bras : C'était ce qu'il fit au grand étonnement de Maria.

Ryûji : Rah… _Pourquoi suis-je amoureux d'une idiote pareille ?_

Maria : Mais… Tu vas sortir avec Ririko.

Ryûji : **C'EST NORMAL ! JE DETESTE LES MINETTES DANS TON GENRE. JE SUIS ATTIRE PAR LES FILLES QUI SONT DES GARÇONS MANQUES…** _Enfin c'est ce que je croyais ! Pourquoi y a-t-il un monde entre ce à quoi on aspire et la réalité ?_

Le jeune homme repoussa la jeune fille et détourna la tête, gêné.

Ryûji : Je croyais…

Maria le coupa, piquée : **TU CROYAIS ? ALORS POURQUOI M'AS-TU POUSSE DANS LES BRAS DE YOSHIAKI ?**

Ryûji : **MAIS PARCE QUE C'EST TON IDEAL !**

Maria leva les yeux au ciel : Pff ! _J'abandonne. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est fini entre Yoshiaki et moi puisqu'il est si têtu. Pourtant c'est toi que j'aime, Sasa…_ Ne t'occupe plus de moi, sors avec Ririko.

Ryûji : Très bien ! J'espère que tu seras heureuse avec Yoshiaki.

Maria : … _Je suis désolée, Sasa… Je ne peux pas être heureuse sans toi._

Ryûji : _Je t'aime, Maria mais il y a Yoshiaki entre nous. Je ne fais pas le poids contre lui. Je n'aimerai que toi, Maria !_

OoO

Un peu plus tard, Ryûji prévint Noeru de la tentative de viol de Chris envers Maria. Cette dernière était retournée dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires dans sa valise puis elle laissa un mot d'excuse pour son frère et une autre pour Ryûji Sasa.

Quittant en douce la chambre sans avertir qui ce soit, Maria alla voir la directrice afin de déposer sa lettre de démission.

Shizuko : Que se passe-t-il Maria ? Pour quelle raison veux-tu quitter la pensionnat ?

Maria : Pour une raison très personnelle. Je ne peux pas rester parce que celui que j'aime en aime une autre.

Shizuko : Et votre frère n'aurait plus de couverture.

Maria : Je sais, Shizuko mais c'est à lui de faire attention. Je pense que Sasa y veillera. Ne dites rien aux autres mais je dois le faire.

La directrice Shizuko Morinomiya comprit que la décision de Maria était irrévocable et elle ne pouvait pas la retenir. Maria quitta l'internat Morinomiya sans que les autres remarquent.

Shizuko murmura : Comment Noeru va-t-il prendre le départ de sa jumelle ?

Maria était devant l'entrée de l'internat qu'elle regarda une dernière fois.

Maria murmura : Sasa, sois heureux avec Ririko et ne t'occupe plus jamais de moi. Noeru, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'irais très bien mais pardonne-moi de te laisser ainsi.

La jeune fille s'éloigna et ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Elle avait le cœur lourd et brisé.

Maria : _Je t'aime vraiment Sasa. Je ne t'oublierai jamais mais je dois le faire… Adieu Sasa !_


	2. Mot d'auteur

Mot d'excuse pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue avec de nouveaux chapitres car en effet, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**J'ai supprimé mes fics définitivement !**

Que je vais lister ci-dessous :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

CEPENDANT

Après mon abandon de mes fics, **je les ai tous repris **mais ils sont listés **en hiatus ou en réécriture de manière indéterminée** car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vraiment les terminer après une longue rupture. Je maintiens toujours que Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** un de mes fanfics dont le résumé vous plait ci-dessous selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP. J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**Je collabore avec xFlox pour « Smallville »**

**« De la haine à l'amour »**

Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

Voici la liste de mes fics en Hiatus indéterminée :

**Smallville**

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

**Captain****Tsubasa**

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

**Une vie nouvelle** : ATTENTION : La fic a eu une modification importante tout au long des chapitres alors je laisse un message à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à maintenant de relire toute l'histoire pour que vous puissiez me donner votre avis sur ces changements. Post Script : Lorsque Tsubasa Ohzora était arrivé à Fujisawa, il était âgé de dix ans et non de onze ans. Dans ce cas, Genzô, qui avait le même âge que Tsubasa, partait en Allemagne après le championnat benjamin. C'est pour cela que la plupart des personnages ont treize ans. L'histoire se passe en Allemagne de l'ouest en Bundesliga (Munich) bien avant le tournoi international junior des moins de 16 ans. Un groupe de filles dont l'une d'entre elles est très mystérieuse va rencontrer Genzô Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider et Hermann Kartz, le trio de Hambourg...

**Désespoir et espoir** : Fic recorrigée et réaméliorée donc pour ceux qui ont lu depuis sa première publication, je vous prie de reprendre votre lecture dès le début suite à un gros changement de cette histoire. C'est une fic alternative de « Une vie nouvelle »… Sakura va perdre son petit frère et Sanae assiste à la mort de son père lors d'un braquage à la banque. Le trio de Hambourg va tout faire pour aider les deux filles...

**Je t'aime mais ne leur dis pas** : Fic remodifiée... À relire pour ceux qui les ont lu. C'était une réponse au défi mais comme il m'est difficile de me détacher de mon personnage Sakura alors je le fais à ma façon ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai changé de résumé. Tsubasa revient de son voyage au Brésil, profitant sur cette occasion de déclarer son amour à Sanae mais ça ne passe pas comme il espérait. Beaucoup de joueurs ignoraient que Genzô avait une petite amie et qu'il était papa des jumeaux. Cette dernière va aider Tsubasa et Sanae à cacher leur relation...

**La fin d'un premier amour** : Une grande dispute éclate entre Tsubasa et Sanae. Cette dernière décide, le cœur brisé, de rejoindre Genzô Wakabayashi en Allemagne…

**Juste amis ou plus** : C'est une autre version de « La fin d'un premier amour » donc une grande dispute éclate entre Tsubasa et Sanae. Cette dernière décide, le cœur brisé, de rejoindre Genzô Wakabayashi en Allemagne…

**Card****Captor****Sakura**

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

**City Hunter**

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

**Mint**** na ****bokura**

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I ****never****have**** regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

**Tout sauf un ange**

**My**** body and ****my****heart****want****only****you**** (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

**Lovely Complex**

**I love her to die (Je l'aime à mourir)** : À cause d'une méchante remarque d'une ex, Risa se prend un troisième râteau d'Ootani et elle s'éloigna de lui du jour au lendemain. Très affecté, Ootani n'accepte pas cette distance entre eux. Va-t-il regagner le cœur de Risa ?

**Kilari**

**It started with a kiss** : Kilari apprend par son agence qu'elle va tourner un nouveau film contenant des scènes de baiser intense à pleine bouche. Le hic, c'est qu'elle devra aussi laisser son partenaire embrasser le cou, les épaules… Et simuler son premier rapport sexuel… Dans ce cas-là, qui serait le partenaire de Kilari pour toutes ces premières fois du film ? Hiroto ne manque pas de montrer sa très grande jalousie envers ce futur partenaire s'il n'est pas choisi.

**Hana Yori Dango**

**Save me** : CrossOver avec Captain Tsubasa. Sôjirô Nishikado, membre du F4 retrouve de manière soudaine sa meilleure amie d'enfance à Eitoku Gakuen après avoir vu la photo dans une revue des mannequins…

Peut-être un jour, je parviendrai à voir le bout de ces fanfics quand l'envie me prendra.

À bientôt

Adam Park


End file.
